


Promise

by TiredBadGayWriter



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBadGayWriter/pseuds/TiredBadGayWriter
Summary: Just some fluffy angst between everyone's two favorite bots.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Kudos: 55





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short, crappy thing I made for a friend :)

It’s silent and dark in Revenant’s room. All the lights are off and all of the windows are covered, slight cracks of light peeking through and reflecting off Revenant’s iron skin. He lay still on his cushioned bed, back facing the entrance to his room. And while he doesn’t need sleep, it’s still nice to lie down once in a while, especially when it feels like the whole world hates you. After the whole situation regarding Loba and the other legends, Revenant fell into a deep depression. 

Usually, Revenant didn’t care whether or not people liked him. He’s used to being hated, being despised. But for some reason, having his fellow legends hate him felt… wrong. He didn’t know what about it made him so upset, but it made him upset nonetheless. Maybe he felt that this was his only way of redeeming himself, to finally become a better person. Well… not person, but calling himself a robot still doesn’t seem… right.

Revenant feels human, far too human to be called a robot. But, that’s all he is… a robot. He’s not real, just a few lines of code: every thought he has, every “emotion” he feels, and every connection he makes with someone. It’s not real; it’s all programming, some mixed letters, and numbers. That’s all he is, code.

He wants to try it again, but he knows hell just end up in another body, another husk of himself. It seems like no matter what he tries, he just can’t escape this hell called being alive. That’s why he needs Loba; he needs to find that source code and just end it all. He’s been alive for too long. He’s seen too many people die, most of them by his hands. He’s tired, tired of only thinking about killing. That’s why he needs revenge on Hammond Robotics. They’re the ones who put him in this, this shell that others call a body. But to Revenant, this “body” is just a torture chamber; one made to torture him for all eternity.

Revenant’s trail of thought is cut off when he hears a knock at the door, and a familiar, robotic voice talks to him through the door, “Revenant, friend, the others and I were thinking about going to the movies! Do you want to come along?”

Silence.

Another knock, “Rev! Were going soon! Want to come along?” Pathfinder repeats.

After another few moments of silence, Revenant hears Pathfinder’s metal feet clang down the hallway, only for them to come back at insane speeds. Revenant’s head quickly turns to face his door, only for it to be kicked in a few moments later. 

Revenant shoots up from his bed, “What do you think you’re doing, you idiot!? You just broke down my damn door!”

Pathfinder says, “You just answered your own question.”

If Revenant had an actual mouth, he’d be pretty sure it’d be open right now, “I can see you broke my door! But why!?”

A frowning emoji overtakes Pathfinder’s screen, “because, I’ve noticed you haven’t been feeling well recently, friend, and that just won’t do! I can’t have any of my friends being sad!”

Revenant grunts, “Get out of my room before I kill you.”

Pathfinder’s screen displays a heart-eyed emoji, “I know you wouldn’t do that, friend! You love me too much.” 

Revenant grunts as he averts his eyes from Pathfinder’s gaze, “Still… fuck you.”

“Follow me, friend! I know just the thing to cheer you up!”

Revenant stays still, unmoving.

Pathfinder “sighs,” “I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way,”

Before Revenant could even speak, he’s already been lifted into Path’s arms and being carried down the hallway; Revenant shouts as he struggles in the large bot’s arms, “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

Pathfinder smiles, “Since you wouldn’t follow me, I thought it would just be easier to carry you.”

Revenant grunts, “I have legs, you know.”

Pathfinder replies, “you sure don’t like to use them though.”

Revenant grunts again, giving up his futile attempts to escape Pathfinder’s arms, “where are you even taking me?”

Pathfinder’s optic smiles, “My room, of course!”

Pathfinder’s room is just a few feet away from Revenant’s, so the trip there wasn’t long. Once Revenant entered Pathfinder’s very familiar room, he instantly felt at home. Something about the way Pathfinder decorated and arranged his room with plants and stuffed animals made it feel so comfy but childish at the same time. That’s honestly why Revenant fell in love with Pathfinder in the first place; he was everything he wasn’t, and he admired him for it. Whenever Revenant was feeling down, Pathfinder was always there to help, and while Revenant would never admit how much Pathfinder meant to him, he still greatly appreciated the other’s love.

Gently, Pathfinder laid Revenant down on his bed. Pathfinder wrapped up Revenant in his favorite blanket and quickly joined the other. Wrapping his arms around Revenant’s waist, Pathfinder nuzzled into his neck, enjoying the soft where of Revenant’s inner workings.

Pathfinder whispered as quietly as he could, which wasn’t quiet at all, to Revenant, “Tell me, Rev, what’s wrong?” 

Revenant doesn’t reply, causing Pathfinder to say, “Please... tell me. You know I worry about you.”

“Same shit…” Revenant grumbles.

Pathfinder rubs slow circles over Revenant’s outer coating, “You know, Rev, when you die… I’ll be really sad.”

“I know.. I know…” Revenant grumbles.

Pathfinder pulls Revenant in tighter, “Please, stay strong… for me. I don’t think I could live without you.” 

“Don’t say that! You CAN live without me! You’ve done it before… you can do it again.” Revenant shouts.

Pathfinder clings onto Revenant, “No… I felt so alone, but then I met you. You changed me… with you, I’m no longer alone. So, please, please don’t leave me. I don’t want to feel like that again.”

Revenant turns to face Pathfinder, “but it’s hard… it’s so, so hard.”

Pathfinder plants his optic onto Revenant’s forehead, “I know it’s hard… but well get through it together. I promise.”

“Promise?” Revenant asks.

“Promise.”

Revenant nuzzles Pathfinder’s neck as he clings to him. Gently, Pathfinder hums a little tune to Revenant as he rubs his back.

Revenant needs to stay strong… for him.


End file.
